


Doubts

by Username8746489



Series: (Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Marc Anciel, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Sentimonster (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489
Summary: Marc gets reakumatized into Reverser, but this time he has a new buddy.Nathaniel isn't feeling all that well about this.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: (Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715527
Comments: 21
Kudos: 229
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	Doubts

Nathaniel had been walking outside during the afternoon. He hadn't been expecting to be grabbed by a white and black blur and taken to a rooftop.

Reverser dropped him to the ground before a cage was drawn around him.

...Drawn?

Nathaniel turned his head in confusion to see Evillustrator standing there. 

How was he there? After all, Nathaniel obviously hadn't been akumatized. After a quick glance at Reverser's wrist, he saw a rainbow bracelet. The same one he had given Marc for their one month anniversary. It didn't make sense it would appear unless there was two akumatized items. 

Or an akuma and an amok.

"M-Marc?"

"Not Marc. Reverser," He replied.

Nathaniel simply looked him up and down, "A-Are you okay? Maybe we can just talk?"

Reverser growled, "I'm not talking to you. You know what you did."

No. No, he in fact did not.

"You were just going to dump me and replace me as the scriptwriter for our comics?" Reverser continued, "That's just like you, Mr. Anger Issues!"

Nathaniel flinched. He didn't like talking about that specific symptom. 

"I...I didn't dump you though? And I would never replace you!"

"Yeah, well, that's not what your seat partner told me." He crossed his arms.

"Lila?"

About a week ago, Marc had finally pulled Nathaniel over to the logical side and he had called her out on her next lie the following day. She must've been pissed.

"Marc-"

"I'm not Marc."

"...Reverser." Nathaniel took a deep breath, "You were the one to pull me over and tell me she was lying. Why would you believe something she says?"

Before he could respond, Ladybug and Chat Noir appeared on the roof.

"Let the boy go Reverser!"

Reverser turned to them, growling. "Erase the cage." He told Evillustrator.

Nathaniel stood up as the Sentimonster did the command. 

He didn't want to be a liability in this battle. He wanted to help. ~~So maybe someone could notice him.~~

How? 

_How? How? How? How? How? **How? How? How? How? How? How? How? How?**_

"Am I really that unimportant to you?" The words left his mouth before he could think.

The four battlers turned to him.

Nathaniel could turn this around. He could act hurt so ~~Marc~~ Reverser could possibly get rid of Evillustrator because he felt bad.

"You," He couldn't stop. He had to keep going, "You just...replaced me?"

"I wouldn't want to replace you," Reverser commented.

"...You did." He gestured towards Evillustrator, "I guess I get it. After all, who would want someone like me?" His voice cracked.

"Nathaniel," Ladybug cut in.

He continued anyways, voice slowly speeding up, "I really get it. Don't worry. I wouldn't want to be stuck with someone who you constantly have to tip toe around because you'll never know when one of your words might send me spiraling into a depressive state. Haha, look at that I'm already doing it!" Nathaniel laughed dryly. "I'm a mess right now."

His words were flowing out like a dam had broke and he couldn't stop. 

This...This wasn't the plan.

"What...What does it say about me that you'd believe a girl who you specifically told me was lying? Am I really that bad?" He didn't know when but he had tears falling down his face.

His breath started speeding up. Nathaniel's shaky legs finally gave out and he collapsed to the ground.

"I'm not...I'm not someone a person would want to be around." He leaned his head down. Reverser walked over, forming an airplane in his hand.

"I can get rid of your emotions. We could work together."

_Execute the plan. Now. Don't waste anymore time in your pity party then you already have, you idiot._

Nathaniel looked up, "But you already have a different me."

The akuma stared him in the eyes as he ripped the bracelet off him and threw it behind his back. Ladybug caught the amok flying out, purifying it.

"Now?"

Nathaniel eyed the airplane in his hand, "I should have guessed you'd want to change me. No matter. Just do it."

Reverser dropped the plane, getting off his glider, and kneeling down to Nathaniel.

The tears flowed harder with a simple hug.

~~Why? Maybe because it showed even when stripped down to his more internal desires, Marc still cared about him.~~

Neither of them noticed the shouted power of destruction.

And maybe he'll tell everyone it was just acting afterwards. The last thing Nathaniel wants is to bother Ladybug and Chat Noir directly after an akuma battle or worry his boyfriend.

But in the moment, it truly felt like a cry for help.

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble drabble drabble drabble-
> 
> lmao angst


End file.
